The rapping party
by nightrose2
Summary: This is my first story. Please R
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer:I only wish I owned Harry Potter.Some of this is from Silver Pheonix's Chamberpot of Secrets,which is one of the funniest stories ever.  
  
Hi! My real name is Zakk. I stay up all night so comes the name nightrose. Hope ya like my stories!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry woke up.He rose,only to hit his head on a rubber board that Draco had Charmed into place.Draco had not been able to sleep so he decided to pull a prank on Harry.Nobody really knows how he got the rubber board into the room but who cared anyway?When Harry woke up and finally stopped bouncing from hitting the rubber board,he saw Draco hovering outside on his broom.  
  
"Rebbur,"Harry screamed and hung his head in shame,for his wand had turned into a rubber duckie.Draco cast a spell from outside the window that as far as Harry could tell,it failed,for it bounced off the window and caught Draco's broom tail on fire.Draco fell screaming to the ground,but lucky for him, a hard concrete statue caught his robe.  
  
"I suck at magic,"Draco muttered.  
  
Harry looked out of the window.He opened the window and cast another spell which caught Draco's robe on fire.Draco fell to the ground,broke his wrist, and passed out.Nobody noticed because it was 3:02 in the morning and everyone was sound asleep,except Harry who really didn't care.Ghetto Ron walked through the door.  
  
"Whaddup homie?"he said.  
  
"I be chillin',yo,"Harry yelled from the window.  
  
Suddenly Mystikal fell through the roof and started singing,rather screeching,Watch Yourself.Mr T. broke down the door.  
  
"How did you get out of the forest?"Ron asked.  
  
"I flew on Nor-"Mr. T said as Captain Planet,who was actually Snape wearing glittery bell bottoms and a frilly bikini top,flew through the hole where the door had been and yelled,"What's going on herre?"  
  
Nelly came from only God knows where and yelled loudly"What'd you steal my word for?" and then kicks Captain Planet in the groin.Captain Planet passed out and crushed FredBob.Everyone pitched him out the window.He then crushed Malfoy,who had just woken up.He passed out again and so did Snape a.k.a. Captain Planet from the shock of falling on Malfoy.Hermione busted through the wall with the Reductor Curse.  
  
"Oh Ron!!What have you done?Your ghetto again?Harry!You're wearing that heavy fake gold chain!Why're all these rappers in herre?"Hermione turned around and hit Nelly with her bushy,bushy hair(while a voice inside screamed "HELP ME!!!!!!").Nelly had been standing there about to choke her but as she smacked with her hair,passed out.He was in a coma for three years.A small bug on the window buzzed and Hermione smashed it,unknowingly making herself a murderer,because it had been Rita Skeeter.Ron ran and got a pair of bushtrimmers and whacked off all of Hermione's hair.The voice they had been hearing for so many years was actually Fang,who had disappeared mysteriously in their first year.Suddenly Lord Voldy-Thingy appeared from nowhere and everyone fell into a large white box and got sucked into the Twilight Zone and as the box closed,that annoying music began playing from only God knows where because there were no speakers in the box.  
  
........  
  
...  
  
........  
  
...  
  
........  
  
...  
  
........  
  
PLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The druggies

disclaimer: this is not mine.  
  
A.N. Someone told me to write another chapter to the rapping party so I am.  
  
hope you like.  
  
The door had just been fixed from where Mr. T had flown through it.Harry,Ghetto Ron, and all the other rappers had just found their way back from the big white box.They were still hearing the weird "Twilight Zone" music because they had been stuck in there for three days.They had had some crazy adventures involving a talking car and Thomas the train.They had also met Blue from Blue's Clues.The dog is a druggie,man.She's always puffing a joint or injecting heroine or snorting.But those are other stories for other days.Dudley was still a big green dragon,who became a rapper.He and Eminem had had many duets together but then Em fired him and he landed back in the streets because Petunia and Vernon had finally done what they should have done 15 years ago and disowned him.Meanwhile at Hogwarts,Draco was still recovering from Snape falling on him.Snape had not yet taken off his glittery bell bottoms and frilly bikini top.He ran around yelling "The power is yours!"Until they had St. Mungo's take him away and lock him up with Lockhart.Lockhart was wearing a vivid pink shirt and Sailor Moon boxers.Nelly was still in a coma and Fang was back with Hagrid,though somewhat confused and occasionally joined Blue.They had a litter of druggie puppies and it was very uncommon not to see a dog wandering around Hogwarts with a joint hanging out of it's mouth.Hermione had only grown a little bit of her hair back.Everyone was quite happy about this and Ron was considered a hero.In fact,the only hero Hogwarts had ever had that was not a druggie or sex addict.Of course,Sirius was the man whore of hogwarts,but thats diffrent.  
  
Albus was also somewhat high all the time.He got his stuff from Dick Van Dyke..........somethin' strange about that weed:it would occasionally make you do weird things such as when Sirius and Blue smoked it together,Hogwarts ended up with another litter of druggie puppies that went around mating with the other druggie puppies and producing more druggie puppies.Eventually,from all the in-breeding,the dogs evolved into mutants and were taken away for study by Professor Xaviar,leader of the X-men.He mated them with Wolverine(well,the girls anyway).They produced puppies with metal running through their bodies.They were very short-tempered;they attacked Rogue for not feeding them on time but thankfully,due to her power to drain others' life force, she was able to save herself.On the other hand,over fifty of the puppies died."F*********** trash can"Ozzy yelled from the kitchen"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"(back to hp)"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"voldy-thing had them in the white box 


End file.
